1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field emission device, and more in particular, to a field emission device with an improved structure in which the electron emission is improved through light radiation from the outside and, a method of fabricating the field emission device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatus, which are a main component of conventional information transfer mediums, are mainly applied to monitors of personal computers and televisions. Display apparatus can be classified into Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTS) and flat panel displays, which have recently been developing rapidly. Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), and Field Emission Displays (FEDs) are examples of flat panel displays.
In FEDs, a strong electric field is applied to an electron emission source which is separated a predetermined distance from a cathode electrode, and thus electrons are emitted from the electron emission source and collide with a fluorescent material of an anode electrode, and thus emit light. Examples of electron emission sources include microchips made of metal such as molybdenum (Mo), although, mainly Carbon NanoTubes (CNTs) are used now. Field emission devices using CNTs have a broad viewing angle, high resolution, low power consumption, and temperature stability, and thus can be used in various fields such as viewfinders of car navigation systems and electronic image devices. Moreover, field emission devices using CNTs are used in personal computers, Personal Data Assistant (PDA) terminals, medical appliances, and High Definition TeleVisions (HDTVs).
To obtain displays with large screens and low power consumption, a new technique to improve the structure of field emission devices while enhancing the field emission characteristic using lower power is needed.